Crunkcore
El crunkcore, también llamado screamo crunk, crunk punk1 , y scrunk2 3 es un género musical que combina los elementos del post-hardcore con el crunk.2 Sus letras a menudo suelen hablar de s3xo, fiestas o estética scene, ya que muchas bandas crunkcore están relacionadas con este tipo de apariencias. También son bastante repetitivas; por ejemplo, son comunes los estribillos con una o dos frases repetidas varias veces. Utiliza un BPM de aproximadamente 130. Se cree que nació con la canción "Monster Inside Me" de BrokeNCYDE, aunque esta tenía un sonido rap-emo con algunos gritos del screamo, aunque con el característico estilo de BrokeNCYDE. Un poco más adelante se fue incorporando el típico sonido electrónico y dance a las bases, o el autotune a las voces. Principalmente es popular en Estados Unidos, aunque alguna banda sudamericana también se sumó a este movimiento. En Europa y Australia prácticamente no existe. Hay muchas bandas a las cuales se les considera crunkcore únicamente por la estética y las letras, y en algunos casos, por hacer tours o shows con bandas realmente crunkcore (como Millionaires). A otras bandas crunk (como 3OH!3, que también experimenta con otros estilos como dance-pop) también se les etiqueta común y erróneamente como crunkcore, así como con el rapcore (por ejemplo,Hollywood Undead), bandas electrocore (como Attack Attack) o fusiones de géneros que no son realmente crunkcore (como I Set My Friends On Fire, una banda post-hardcore con influencias electrónicas y una única canción "rapcore"). Por estas falsas etiquetas, podría decirse que el término crunkcore está bastante "contaminado" por influencias de estilos similares. Incluso algunos de los mayores exponentes de este género, como son Breathe Carolina, por ejemplo, son solamente crunkcore como género secundario. En conclusión, el sonido realmente crunkcore es un poco difícil de definir para algunos. Desde finales de los 2000, muchos jóvenes scenes estadounidenses han formado pequeñas bandas de uno o dos miembros de música crunkcore, como Hearts and Horrors, Pants Party, Crunkasaurus!, Riley Rawr, etc.; por eso en la actualidad el número de bandas aumenta rápidamente, pero no demasiado la popularidad de todas ellas. Recepción al público[editar · editar código] El crunkcore ha sido muy criticado por revistas como: Kerrang!, quienes mencionan que "Posiblemente es el peor género musical jamás creado."4 El periódico Boston Phoenix lo describe como "Una combinación minimalista del Southern hip-hop, cantos auto-contrastados, desgloses de la música techno y voces gritadas."2 John McDonnell (político británico), escribió en The Guardian que el crunkcore "suena como Chamillionaire haciendo una versión deSlipknot". Finaliza el artículo con la expresión "Oh por Dios, repentinamente he llegado a mis sentidos, ¿en qué he estado pensando?, el crunkcore es lo peor que puede haber sucedido en la música desde el tema "Nine Million Bicycles" de Katie Melua en la ciudad dePekín."3 Bandas de crunkcore más representativas[editar · editar código] *2obscene *3OH!32 5 *Amongst the Reckage *Attack Attack!5 *Block Party Massacre *Blood On The Dance Floor *Breathe Carolina4 5 *Brokencyde2 3 *Crunkasaurus! *Dance! Party! Hazard! *Dot Dot Curve :) *Family Force 56 *Hearts and Horrors *Hedless *Hollywood Undead (inicios)5 *How To Kill A Monster *I Set My Friends On Fire5 *J Bigga *Jayreck *LuuAbSynthz *Millionaires,2 5 *N!tro *Noise Combs2 7 *OhEmGee *Pants Party *Party at her Place *RGBC *Riley Rawr!! *Scene Kidz (Spanky también está en este grupo) *SnapKracklePop! (otro proyecto de "Dot Dot Curve :)") *Subscene *Synthetic Season *Tha Empire *The Medic Droid *TooS!ck *Valencia DKE *WakeUp Kiddo *See My Fatal Trace *ZombieDanceOff! *True JSpky ( MDS ) Véase también[editar · editar código] *Crunk *Crunk & B *Hip hop *Electrónica *Rapcore Categoría:Musica Categoría:Generos Musicales Categoría:Crunkcore